rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Experiment
Experiment is an Elven mage role-played by Joshuax100. She is one of the main antagonists for the group Temple knight HRT and the Mythical Guardians. She is the experiment of a Mahjarrat by the name of Scarlet Ebon, who was trying to create a formula so that she could create minions that would have equal magical abilities to a Mahjarrat. She failed to do this completely, but experiment #7 was the best result. Pre-roleplay (No information) Roleplayed History The Temple Knights Experiment recently took an interest in the Temple Knight group. After catching a young woman Named "Katrina", Experiment tortured her before allowing her to escape and capture Experiment for one reason: to take Experiment to Commander Hayley spears. Once Experiment was taken to the Temple Knight Headquarters, Katrina left to get some rest after her ordeal leaving Hayley alone. She used her knowledge that Scarlet told her about Hayley and convinced Hayley to allow her access to runes to try and remove the mark that Scarlet had placed on her upper arm many years ago. Once she was given the runes she made the mark tainted and seem corrupted with dark magic, she then told Hayley that in several days the mark would spread over her body before finally making her into a humanoid-demon. Hayley was scared and above all very angry, Experiment used this to her advantage and managed to stun Hayley at close range. Once out of her cell she brought Hayley, still stunned, to her office as a distraction. She left Hayley bound in her Office and set it alight, raiding the armoury to secure teletabs before making her escape. The Temple Knights' Commander After escaping she stayed away for around about a month to study all, so she could to become stronger. Once she was happy with the efforts of her training she geared up and broke a teletab. She was teleported into the Temple Knights' courtyard. Two low-ranking Temple Knights stood training the guards in hand-to-hand combat, so they had little armour and no weapons in reach and were dealt with easily. Experiment then made her way to Hayley’s office hoping to locate the commander . Before Experiment entered the office of Commander Hayley Spears, she withdrew her Staff and began to channel a Magical Energy. She walked into the room to see Hayley sat at her desk doing some paperwork, so she quickly pointed the staff at her. She observed Hayley's reaching for a weapon so she commanded she put her hands up. Hayley sighed before submitting to her command, Experiment stepped closer, withdrawing a coil of rope and two pairs of shackles. She placed them onto the table, commanding "Take your robes off, I don't want any surprises! When you're done, tie yourself!" Hayley once again sighed before tying herself to the chair. Experiment walked round making sure she was tightly bound. Experiment reached into the side bag once more, withdrawing metal collar with runic markings on it. She placed it onto the table. "Know what this is?" she asked Hayley. Hayley sighed before replying, "It looks like a larger version of equipment Scarlet used to enslave people" "Clever girl, you're a little smarter than I expected." Experiment replied very sarcastically "So shall we see if it fits? It looks like it matches your skin tone" "Fuck you" Hayley replied. Experiment tuts before attempting to wrap the collar around Hayleys neck. Hayley fights and her head has to be held before the collar is placed onto her neck. "Now I want something," Experiment stated. "Whatever you want, I won’t give you!" Hayley glares at Experiment "Oh but you will" She'd activate the collar, causing it to send a mild electric shock into Hayley. Hayley screams from the pain of the collar. "Fine! What do you want?" "I want the files on myself and Scarlet Ebon," Experiment stands behind Hayley, stroking her hair. "I don't know where they are, they have been moved...” Experiment sighs, "I really need you to not try and Lie!" As she said lie, Experiment activated the collar once more. Hayley screams from the pain from the collar "Top drawer! The top drawer!" "That wasn't so hard, now was it, Hayley?" She looks into the draw before throwing the file onto Hayley's lap. "Read it" "Can't you read it yourself?" Hayley questioned her. "I said read it" Experiment command once again. Hayley sighs before reading the files. Experiment stood perfectly still listening. Once she finished, Hayley looks at Experiment "Can you let me go now?" Experiment smiles "Nope, it's time to go shopping" She edits the shackles and ropes, adding a chain to the collar like a leash. This was done so Hayley could walk. Experiment ordered her to take her to the armoury "Lead the way!" Hayley lead her to the armory on the top floor of the HQ. Experiment entered and said "Teletabs and runes!" Hayley pointed to a box in the left corner. Experiment looked around for somewhere to tie Hayley up. She attached the leash to a hook where a suit of armour was stored. "Now you look hot. How about . . ." Experiment looks up at her remaining clothes before taking them off and walking over to the box Tormenting Hayley "You can't leave me here!" Hayley says pleading "You’re quite right you can scream and shout all you want...” She walks over and Gags Hayley before leaving with the box and Hayley tied up in a locked armoury. A day later Experiment walked back into the Hq in some armour she had stolen she walked up to where she left Hayley only to find her asleep. She would shout, "What the hell." Hayley remains asleep so Experiment walks over to her and gently taps her shoulder. Hayley awoke "What the hell took you so long!" Experiment still playing In-character "What in Saradomin named happened?" she slowly starts to undo the bindings Hayley tells the truth that Experiment did this. "Why did she leave you naked?" Experiment asks. "I am wondering about the same thing," Replied Hayley "Did she do anything else?" Experiment asks, wondering if she will tell about the collar. "No she just dragged me up here and took a few runes" Hayley replies "At least she kept her mouth shut about the collar" Taught experiment "Hmm well at least you didn’t get hurt..I’ve got to get some Supplies" Experiment walks over struggling slightly with the full plates' heavy weight "You alright over there you seem to be struggling" Hayley asks worrying about the knight "Ye it’s just takes some getting used to.." Experiment replies with a quick thought Hayley continues to question her trying to make her slip up "seems a bit strange you can't walk in the armour that all knights are required to wear" "How dare you try and question the fact I am a temple knight" Experiment snaps back her voice raised and very aggressive "I am because temples knights do not act like that do you even known who I am?" "No I don't but you can't be very important since you got your ass handed to you by a puny little elf!" She replies still raised and very aggressive tone" "I am going to have to ask you to remove your hood ma'am" "I don't take my orders from you!" Hayley sighs "I am going to have see you are disciplined for disrespecting a commander" "Yea right.." Experiment reply’s sarcastically "Remove that hood right now!" Hayley asks once more "No I will not" Hayley signs again "At least give me your name.." Experiment Pauses for a second thinking of a fake name "Err Teyla" "Well Teyla please come over here.. Experiment would slowly walk over towards Hayley Hayley speaks once she is near her "Lower that hood or I shall make you" "That better not be a threat" "You either remove your hood or be removed from the temple knights" "Time to really test her" Experiment thinks as he lowers her hood "Did you Miss me?" Hayley signs slouching against the wall "Something told me it was you. What do you want now?" "Ohh do I need a reason to see my little pet?" She removes the armour withdrawing a small crystal that when she touch’s expanded into a staff "No you don't but you didn’t have to play dress up to come see me.." "It was just a bit of fun. As I think the guards wouldn’t enjoy seeing me again" She says this with a grin on her face Hayley scowls at her "I am not very happy to see you." She laughs, "Going to do anything about that? Or going to be a good little pet?" She then tries to pat her on the head to patronise her. Hayley gets pated on the head "There isn’t a lot I can do" "You’re so clever sometimes Hayley" Experiment sighs "But alas you didn’t do as I asked did you?" "What did you want me to do again?" "I told you to lie about how you got up here and what did you do?" "I’m sorry at least I didn’t mention who exactly you were...” Hayley thinks "What did she expect me to say, "I tied myself up here naked?" "I am quite hungry shall we go get something to eat?" Experiment asks not going to punish her just yet. Hayley growls to herself "As you wish" "Lead the way Pet." Experiment waits to follow her "Were do you want to go?" "To get something to eat...” Hayley signs before leading her off into the hallway "You remind me so much of Scarlet you know that?" "Why is that?" "The way you act it’s like you’re the same person.." She arrives at the mess hall "food is around the kitchen take what you like" Both Hayley and Experiment sit down on a stool "Perhaps Hayley you could make me something" This would sound like a request but her tone would be easy to tell it’s a order. "I am not the best of cooks.." Hayley replies "I suggest you do as I ask" "I cannot cook so I guess you are out of luck!" Experiment sighs drumming her fingers on the table "Any wine?" Hayley nods. "Go fetch some and try and leave the poison out of it.." Hayley wonders off to a shelf and collect a bottle of wine with a glass while Experiment sits at the table drumming her fingers listening for any Knights. "Pour me a glass" Experiment would be a little on edge sat in the castle as Hayley pours her wine she asks "Is there anything you can do on your owe" Experiment doesn’t answer as she can hear knights approaching she takes the glass and says, "Don't speak!" A knight enters the room giving Hayley a slight nod and leaves. Hayley then starts to explain, "They won’t enter the same room as me unless I request them to don't worry" "I will not lower my guard Hayley" Experiment says this as she takes a sip of the wine. "I am not going to try anything against you if that’s what you are worried about" "Oh please I know you just are waiting for the right time to strike." Hayley shakes her head "I am being honest" "if your being Honest then you are saying you wish to be my slave" I need to test her more to see how much I can trust her she think to herself "I don't like it No, But I am not stupid" Hayley smirks to herself before leaning onto the table "Were is your bedroom I wish to sleep" "My bed is Kilo-meters away I sleep at my desk here" Experiment signs "A private room perhaps?" Hayley nods. Experiment "Lead on my pet" She follows Hayley With a roll of her eyes, Hayley stood up off the table and swiftly headed to the room. "This room is free it used to belong to the grand master before he passed away no one uses it because some say its Haunted. She opens the door and they enter a nice elegant bedroom Experiment walks towards the bed before withdraw a small chain from her side bag and throwing it towards Hayley "Put it on your collar" Hayley looks at it "I am not going to run away" Experiment signs "Did I say that now do it" "I am not doing that. I do not wish to be looked in a room for a night once more" Hayley replies "Just do it I am far to tired to shock you but I will if I have to" "Don't shock me but I promise I won’t run" Experiment would be very angry and annoyed most likely over tired ", Look here pet! I am your master and you will do as I say or so help me I shall make you into a pile of ash!" Hayley stays calm "I have a name you know and anyway you won't do that you need me for the task" Experiment signs as she actives the collar level four her knee would buckle as she does this using her owe energy to active it. Hayley would buckle over in pain as her hands shoot towards the collar Experiment stands up and commanders her once more "Chain now!" Hayley takes the chain shooting a look of "Fuck you" at experiment as she attachés it to the collar."Happy now?” Experiment would grab the chain and attempt to tie it to one of the poster of the bed. Before undressing and going to sleep. Hayley would lie down on the floor in frustration "Such a bitch you know that?" Experiment would not answer, as she is already asleep. Fuck my life Hayley. Thinks herself Hayley would then close her eyes placing her hands onto her stomach and falling asleep. After Eight hours, Hayley wakes up sitting up and thinks "My back hurts and this floor is cold" Experiment would snore it would be very clear she is in a deep sleep. "Hmm maybe I can take a look at that staff," Hayley thinks to herself drumming her finger on her stomach Hayley Crawls towards the bed look at the staff to see if she can reach it. Hayley would reach to grab the staff holding it in her hands. she examines it for any Unquiet markings but all there would be in Elven "Shame I can't read Elven" she think to herself .Hayley points the staff at the wall shaking it and it starts to glow with A magical charge. Hayley quickly attempt to expels the magical energy. Hayley would then attempt to do the same but with a stronger spell. She Succeeds but she feel weakened as the staff draws its power from her Life force. I wonder how it works she thinks to herself before turning to the sleeping Experiment Hmm she thinks, "This staff uses magic without runes" She would then Launch several weak air spell at the sleeping experiments the staff would drain her of yet more energy Experiment would curl up into a tight ball, as she beleive the wind spells are just a cold breeze she remains asleep "This must be how a Mahjarrat feel being able to cast magic without runes" Hayley thinks to herself before blasting a spell at Experiment and shouting "Wake up" Experiment wake up looking around "Put that down! Or else!" "Morning" Hayley responds holding the staff in both hands "Yes" Experiment wouldn’t be in a very good mood having just been woken up "Now why should I do that?" Hayley asks "Because it’s not a toy!" "I like it I am not able to cast magic normally...” "Put it down!" Hayley frowns putting it back onto the bed "You’re no fun!" "You’re in a lot of trouble." Hayley looks puzzled "I was just curious" Experiment grabs her staff "Cloths off now!" Hayley tries to pled with experiment but she has none of it simple shouting "Now!" Hayley again tries to pled "I will be good next time" Experiment speaks slowly in the hope she will understand better "Do as I say!" Hayley shakes her head in defilement Experiment wastes no time in Activating the collar again at Level Four Hayley buckles down in pain from the collar onto her knee she cringes in pain "Take off your cloths Hayley!" "No!" She activates the collar once more on level Five. Hayley cringes in pain her hands clutch into fists. Experiment looks down at her "Going to listen to me?" Hayley nods refusing to take her clothes off experiment gets tired of waiting and removes them self before attempting dragging her over the bed posts and chaining her to them Hayley figs. back so experiment actives the collar to level Seven to try and render her out cold Hayley fallout cold. Experiment quickly chains her hands to each bedpost, extending her legs out tying them tightly together and gagging. she then charges her magic and summons a large ball of water on Hayley to wake her Hayley wakes up soaking wet and very very cold she sends out a muffled scream as experiment bends down removing the Gag for a secound kissing her "This isn’t right!" "You need to learn Hayley" with that, she would place the gag back into her mouth and leave. Experiment would return to the room after 12 hours she walks into the room kneeling down to were Hayley was sitting wide-awake looking straight at the door. She would pull the gag out of her both "How are you feeling slave?" Hayley looks at Experiment "Fucking pissed off" Experiment tilts her head "oh maybe I should leave you for a hour to cool off?" Hayley looks back at her a scowl on her face "No are you not leaving again?" "I am sorry Hayley who says I won’t?" "I do! Please just remove the collar and give me my cloths back!" "I will not remove the collar Hayley you know better than to ask" "But why?" Hayley asks looking at Experiment "Because you need to be controlled" "Controlled by what?" "By me" Experiment laughs before finishing "You humans need to be controlled or who knows what you would do with Free will." "Well I don't think I need to be controlled. You don’t need to worry about me." "If I let you go and removed the collar what would be the first thing you do? you would Hunt me down wouldn’t you!" Hayley scoffs "No" Experiment Tuts "You need to stop lying Hayley for one you are very bad at it and Too it only leads to pain" Hayley signs lowering her head down Experiment smiles slightly "You are starting to understand Good girl." Hayley sits there head lowered in defeat Experiment begins to undo the binding around her ankles and wrists Hayley sits up quietly as she is Free from the bindings "Continue to fight my Will and you will die, accept your fate and you will live a long life." Hayley sits there in silence Experiment hands the robes bottoms to Hayley "Come on time to go" She would then stand walking to the door not saying a word to see if Hayley would understand without being commanded to follow Hayley stands and follows Experiment "Let’s go get you some wine." Experiment would clearly mean she wants some wine Hayley continues to follow her head lowered down to the floor Experiment and Hayley would both sit at the table. Hayley would stand and retrieve a bottle of wine from the fifth age pouring them each a glass Experiment lifts the glass "A toast to you accept your life a slave" Experiment laughs taking a sip of the wine Hayley frowns before lifting the glass "Cheers" "I am going to need to meet your Unit soon you know that?" "Why would you need to do that?" Hayley questions her "Because I want to and you need to stop questioning me slave" "Fine fine but you know I am not willing to go out in Public like this right?" Experiment looks at her Puzzled "Like what" "As we are people cannot know I am a slave I will need to hide my Identity” Experiment signs "Were is the fun in having a commander as a slave if I can’t show her off" "For the sake of me please the only think I wish is that my Identity is hidden" Experiment tuts "There you go again disobeying me!" "I am sorry I do not mean to" "You need to learn to cook Hayley" "I will learn if you keep my Identity secret" "Why do you wish it to be kept secret?" "So people do not know I am a slave I will not cook or obey you if you do not do this" Experiment would be very cross at her comment "How dare you disobey me stand against the wall now!" Hayley walks up agaist the wall.Experiment follow her Uncoiling a leather whip "What are you?" Experiment would whip her bare back Hayley grits her teeth "A temple knight?" Experiment shouts "Wrong" as she whips her back once more Hayley cringes as the whip makes contact with her back "Answer me" Hayley Replies "A slave" "Good girl and don't you fucking forget it!" "I promise I won’t" Experiment thinks to herself "I do believe I’ve broken her" "I think it does about time for some lunch don’t you think Hayley?" Hayley starts to make a sandwich "At least you can do is let me dye my hair oh wonderful master" "Don't get smart with me girl. You hair shall remain blonde" Hayley signs, "What do you want in lunch?" "Meat" Experiment replies Hayley places a ham sandwich onto the table in front of experiment "Good girl Now I want to know about yourself" Hayley sits down next to experiment "What do you want to know" Are you parents still alive? Do you love someone? Have you any kids? Experiment asks "Parents are still alive, Lover likely not and no kids." "Perhaps we should go see your parents" Experiment would say this it would be a joke but she would like to see her response "Maybe" Hayley replies "We can tell them about your new job" Hayley shakes her head "Please no" Experiment Laughs "I was only joking but to a more serious topic I need to know about Garran" "What about him?" "Scarlet gave me a task to find him but he is proving a hard man to find" "I honestly don’t know much about him apart from his is a powerful man" "I grow tired and board of these games you decide to play with me Hayley I am keeping you as a slave but I shall disappear untill I need you!" With that Experiment teleports away Leaving hayley still enslaved. Current Information The Temple knights know about her Subjects name: "Experiment" Real name: Unknown. Subject Features: Believed to be a Elf,Needs to be Looked into. Subject "Experiment" body is covered in Scars and Burn marks, Subject Looks to be Quite Thin standing at about 5,7ft Personality: Warning Subject "Experiment" is Highly danger and a seductive Torture Do not approach Unless Armed! Subject believes she was sent by A goddess who was sent to the mortal realm to carry out Zamorak's bidding. Subjects Skills: Subject "Experiment" Skills are great her Magical powers haven't been full exposed but she has been seen to do magic without the aid of runes but this drains her of Energy. Subject "Experiment" pain tolerance is very high. Containment advice:Subject "Experiment" should be kept as weak as possible and be unable to touch anything anything she can touch she can control, melt, freeze you name it. List of crimes: Torturing a senior officer (Hayley), burning down part of the temple knight base, slavery, murder, and cultism Incident Report: Subject was seen In Lumbridge. She was seen leading a young woman to a small house, the woman later ran to guards covered in whip marks, on her left shoulder she has engraved into her skin a Zamorakian symbol. Three days later the woman was found chained to a tree with the word "Silence" sliced into her skin. Outfits! Thanks to Queen for the awesome Photos! Experiment5.png Experiment4.png Experiment3.png Experiment1.png Experiment.png Experiment Formal attire and her not so formal.. The Enslavement Collar The Enslavement Collar is a powerful device that aids the control to handle the wearer for the controller to activate the device there are a few things that need to be done before hand First-Wear a master collar somewere on your body.there is a link between each collar your collar drains lifeforce or runes so that it may inflict pain. Secound-Be within one hundread meters of the "Slave" Pain level break down # This would be like a small shock to your neck or were the collar is located # This would be a small shock to your whole body # This would be a short but powerful shock, it would last for a second. # This would be a short but powerful shock, it would last for a three seconds; weaker subjects may be knocked out cold. # This would be a larger shock to your whole body lasting only Four seconds. # This one is is the most powerful level when used it doesn't stop the shocking until the target is out cold. Removal of device To remove Scarlet's bracelet you needed a sample of blood. Experiment was unable to do this as she is not a master of blood magic, so to remove hers you need to find the key. Trivia #Experiment cannot read Common.. #Experiment loves to shop,and will change her outfits on a daily basis (Thank you Ellen for getting me addicted to colour matching :P) #Experiment is highly skilled in Magic but she sometimes use Katana #Like Scarlet She has OCD and has to plan everything to the last detail.and plan for ever possible outcome.Because of this even when captured most of the time she will be very relaxed having alread planned a escape. #Experiment believes scarlet is a godess #Experiment is very alike "Morgana" from the BBC show "Merlin" in the fact that she had magic but never learnt to use it until Scarlet found her. Now since Scarlet's death she has become like morgana when her teacher died. Category:Characters Category:Elf Category:Mage Category:Antagonist Category:Female